Keep Your Head on Halloween
by Sonadow345
Summary: Who knew that walking through a forest on Halloween could be such a chore?


Halloween night. The spookiest night of the year. The only time that spirits and the dead were able to walk the earth, if just for a single night. Where young children could dress up with their parents and get all sorts of sweet treats and occasionally money from their neighbours. A time where teenagers dressed up in the sexiest monster costume possible for a party with their peers. On this very night, four hedgehogs walked down the street in their local neighbourhood, dressed up and with bags of candy.

"Aren't we a little old to go out trick or treating?" Asked Alexa, wearing a police uniform with a bulletproof vest that had 'R.P.D' on it, "isn't this what little kids do?"

"Are you serious right now?" Laughed Sonic, dressed up as the famous treasure hunter who discovered Shambala, "it's Halloween! What else were we gonna do?"

"Something a little less juvenile," replied Alexa.

"Alexa has a point Sonic," said Shadow, who was dressed as the Son of Sparda who wielded Yamato, "I'm pretty sure we're the only teenagers asking for candy here."

"Oh, come on guys!" Said Sonic, "you guys just need to get into the Halloween spirit! Right, Silver?"

"I agree," replied Silver, dressed as the legendary Hero-King, "and besides, we'll still be able to go to Amy's party later."

"That's in an hour guys," pointed out Alexa, "not to mention its on the other side of town. How are we gonna get there on time?"

"I know a shortcut," said Sonic, "just follow me!"

The four hedgehogs, by far, had the most detailed costumes out of everyone in the street. Alexa's police uniform, which was reminiscent of the one a particular special agent used to wear, had elbow pads and knee pads, as well as black fingerless gloves and black shoes. She had a utility belt and a holster for a handgun (she put her actual fully loaded handgun in the holster for 'safety reasons') and had a real knife placed on her waist behind her, again for 'safety reasons'. She also had a police badge that said 'Raccoon City Police Department'. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun, which to anyone else that didn't know Alexa, looked like a blue ball thanks to the hair dye on the lower half of her hair.

Sonic's costume was a little less complex, being a brown tee-shirt over a white vest and some blue jeans and brown boots. He had a fake handgun and assault rifle on him (the handgun was under his left arm and the rifle was on his back).

Shadow wore a long blue jacket with a vest and teal trousers with brown boots, with brown fingerless gloves and a foam katana. He sprayed his quills white to match the hair colour of the Son of Sparda.

Silver had also sprayed his quills, his were blue. He wore a blue outfit very similar to the Hero-King, which involved a blue cape and black boots. He also had a golden head piece on and an exact replica of the Hero-King's Sword; Falchion.

All in all the four of them looked as close to the characters they were dressed up as possible. They all had a bag full of sweets and other sugary treats that people had given them. The full moon was out lighting up a dark part of the neighbourhood that also had a dense woodland.

"This leads directly to Amy's house," said Sonic, "come on let's-"

"Do not go in those woods, boy."

Much to their surprise, an old rat stood up from his rocking chair on the porch, and approached the hedgehogs. He was in his pyjamas and was walking with a walking stick.

"Why not?" Said Sonic, arms crossed.

"Those woods are cursed," said the man, "cursed by the Headless Hoard."

"Oh really?" Scoffed Alexa, "and who exactly are the Headless Hoard?"

"They are a group of different people who, one Hallows Eve, wandered into those woods in costume and never returned. They had their heads removed and their bodies transformed into the headless versions of their costumes. There were four of them. So heed my words, lads and lass, do not enter those woods on Hallows Eve, otherwise you will become their new heads."

"Well, cool ghost story but," said Sonic, "we're running late to a party so good luck with that."

"But guys," said Silver, slightly scared, "what if it is real?"

"Silver, it obviously isn't real," replied Alexa, dismissive, "he said that to keep us off his property. There's no such thing as the 'Headless Hoard'."

"But-"

"Alexa's right dude," said Sonic, "and besides, tonight we are a treasure hunter, a cop turned special agent, a half demon and heroic prince, what the worst that can happen?"

"Famous last words." Said the man as he watched the group head into the dark woods.

…

The full moon that night was the only light they had in the woods. They wandered through the woods, following Sonic who lead down a narrow path. It was eerily quiet in the woods, with only the small sound of an owl hooting as it drifted away from the woods.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Silver, "I mean what if we're attacked by them?"

"Silver, that story isn't real," answered Alexa, "and besides, I've got my magnums with me. Not to mention a badge, a bunch of keys, herbs, ammo, gears, a journal and a virus."

"How are you carrying all of that?!" Said Sonic surprised.

"A survivor never reveals his or her secrets."

"Yeah, okay."

"Furthermore," said Shadow, "why are you carrying all that?"

"When you're a cop in the middle of city filled with zombies you need all the supplies you can get."

SNAP!

The four of them stopped, frozen in place. They looked behind them and saw nothing.

"Did anyone-" began Silver.

SNAP!

"…hear that?!" He finished.

"I think someone is a fan of snapping twigs," replied Alexa.

"_Are you serious right now?!_" Said Silver, hysterical.

SNAP!

"Yeah I am." Replied Alexa.

"Let's just keep moving," said Sonic.

They continued to press on through the dark woods. Silver was on edge, as he walked next to Shadow, always checking his surroundings. As they walked, the area around them began to get darker.

"I can't see anything!" Said Sonic.

"Hold on," said Alexa, "there we go!"

Alexa flicked the torch/flashlight on, which showed the path ahead.

"You're carrying a torch as well?!" Said Sonic in disbelief.

"Well, duh!" Said Alexa, "come on let's just-"

"_Princess_"

"…go?" Finished Alexa, "what the fuck was that?!"

"Somebody said Princess," said Silver, "oh God Alexa, the Headless Hoard are after you!"

"Don't be ridiculous Silver," said Shadow sternly as he walked to the front of the group, "there's no such thing as a Headless Hoard."

"Shadow…" Said Sonic.

"I'm not done!" Replied Shadow, "now, we are going to get through this forest-"

"Uh, Shadow?" Said Alexa.

"go to this stupid party and-"

"SHADOW BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Silver.

Shadow turned around and came face to face with a headless zombie. The smell of decaying flesh covered the entire area.

"Run?" Said Sonic.

"Run!" Said Alexa.

The four of them bolted it. They ran along the path, with the headless zombie hot on their tails.

"He's one fast zombie," said Sonic.

"Watch out! Headless Chicken!" Shouted Alexa.

"What?!"

The ducked as the went past a headless chicken, who had attempted to grab them. As they ran, Sonic and Alexa entered a clearing, with the full moon in view.

"You okay?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Alexa, "wait, where's Shadow and Silver?"

"They must of gotten them!" Replied Sonic, "oh shoot they're dead!"

"Okay, let's not jump to conclusions," said Alexa with a little bit of worry, "we didn't see them die, so we can't confirm if they're dead or not."

"Do we go back for them?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Can you even shoot something with no head?! I mean, it shouldn't be alive!"

"Well, that's nice to know!"

Suddenly, they heard something howl before a dark figure approaches them.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Said Alexa.

…

Shadow and Silver continued to run, the headless zombie and chicken hot on their tails.

"Oh God! Shadow," shouted Silver, "what do we do?!"

"Is your sword made of metal?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Stab them with it!"

"It has a name Shadow!"

"Just stab those monsters already!"

Silver quickly turned and held Falchion replica up, impaling both monsters. He then removed the sword, which had a green goo-like substance coating the blade.

"That's disgusting!" Said Silver, "do you have a wipe?"

"No I don't," replied Shadow, "Alexa probably does in her infinite subspace that she calls a costume."

"Where are Sonic and Alexa, anyway?" Asked Silver.

The two of them looked around the area they realised that they were alone. However, outside of their own breathing, the only thing that they heard besides the deafening silence was the heaving breathing of the two monsters they thought were dead.

"Do you think they are dead?" Asked Silver.

"No I don't," replied Shadow, "come on, let's find those two and get out these woods."

…

"Well, we are in quite the pickle," said Alexa.

"You don't say." Replied Sonic.

The duo were standing back to back as a headless werewolf and banshee staggered towards them. The chill in the night's air brought whispers which continuously said, "_join us~ Join us~_"

Moreover, the pair were a bit busy trying to push back the tsunami of anxiety that resided in their heads. Regardless, Alexa kept her cool and pulled out her dual wield, modified magnums; Ruby and Sapphire.

"Get down!" She said to Sonic as she pointed Sapphire towards the banshee. Sonic ducked and Alexa fired two bullets into their chest, causing them to stagger back and fall.

"Let's move!" Said Alexa.

The duo bolted it, running as fast as lightning away from the monsters, who had begun to chase after them. The darted through the trees before bumping into Shadow and Silver, who had collided into them.

"You guys are okay!" Said Silver relieved.

"Yeah, so," said Alexa, "how we get out of here?"

"You don't," said the banshee.

They four hedgehogs found themselves surrounded by the Headless Hoard. They slowly staggered towards them, the combine smells of decaying flesh and rotten hygiene filled the air.

"Why not?" Said Sonic.

"WE WANT YOUR HEADS!" They chanted, "WE WANT YOUR HEADS!"

"Well, I want a dragon but that doesn't mean I'm gonna get one!" Said Alexa.

As they went to grab them, Sonic, Alexa, Shadow and Silver ducked under their arms and kicked them in the back. Alexa fired four bullets, one into each monsters chest. Defeated, Sonic took some candy out of his bag and threw it on the ground towards them.

"Enjoy the rest of your night," he said.

The four of the quickly ran through the woods and soon arrived at Amy's house.

"And with five minutes to spare," said Sonic, "here we are!"

"Finally," said Alexa, Shadow and Silver in unison.

They knocked on the front door, which swung open to reveal Amy, dressed up in a pink dress with a small crown on top and long white gloves. She also had a blonde wig on.

"Hi guys, come in!" Said Amy, "the party has just started!"

The four of them entered the household to find several of their friends inside.

"Hey, guys!" Said Sonic greeting them all.

"Hi!" Everyone said.

Blaze, who was dressed as the Hero-King's betrothed, walked over Silver and engaged in a conversation with him. Rouge, dressed up as a certain Umbrella spy, sauntered over to Shadow before taking a quick glance at Alexa.

"Aren't you going to give me the virus?" Said Rouge, using her innocent voice.

"You'll have to hold me at gun point first!"said Alexa.

Rouge then chased Alexa around the the room, much to the entertainment of everyone else.

"I promise I won't kill you if you give me the virus right now~" said Rouge.

"Nope!" Replied Alexa, standing on the other side of the table, "I won't allow another city to fall to a viral outbreak!"

Alexa ran towards the snack table and picked a glass of water.

"Flashbang grenade!" She shouted, splashing the water on Rouge's face.

"Come here!" Shouted Rouge, "stop being unreasonable!"

Alexa then slipped and fell on her back, laughing. Rouge then came over and sat on Alexa.

"Checkmate." Said Rouge.

"Oh, fuck me!" Said Alexa, defeated.

"Maybe later," winked Rouge.

Everyone burst out laughing in hysterics. Rouge and Alexa couldn't help but laugh along with them. Knuckles then approached Sonic, wearing a red shirt and holding a cigar.

"Did you get the dagger, kid?" Asked Knuckles, doing his best old person voice.

"Uh, yeah," said Sonic, holding up a replica of the dagger.

Amy then finally came through into the room, slightly worried.

"Has anyone see Jet, Wave, Storm and Fiona? They're still not here."

"Maybe they're still getting ready?" Said Rouge, who was still on top of Alexa and had a toy gun to the cop's head.

"No they couldn't be," said Amy, "they bought the Headless Chicken, Headless Werewolf, Headless Banshee and Headless Zombie costumes from the local store. It doesn't take very long to get into those."

"Oh," said Sonic, looking at Alexa, Shadow and Silver, "maybe they got lost on the way here?!"

And so, that Halloween Night, the party went on despite the absence of four party guests. Said guests could've been at the party, dancing and laughing with the rest, but instead choose to scare the four hedgehogs who walked into the woods. Perhaps, if they had chosen to do right thing and had went directly to the party instead of making a huge discourse, they would still be alive, enjoying the night with their peers. Instead, the passed on to the unholy realm of spectres, to haunt those woods for eternity, and wait for revenge.

**_And there we go! This fanfic was inspired by the Disney Descendants song called 'Keep Your Head on Halloween'. If your into that kind of thing, you should check out this song._**

**_Also, I'm going to list who Sonic and Co. are dressed up as, just so that it is clear._**

**_Sonic - Nathan Drake (Uncharted)_**

**_Alexa - Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil)_**

**_Shadow - Virgil (Devil May Cry)_**

**_Silver - Marth (Fire Emblem)_**

**_Amy - Princess Peach (Mario)_**

**_Rouge - Ada Wong (Resident Evil)_**

**_Knuckles - Victor 'Sully' Sullivan (Uncharted)_**

**_Blaze - Caeda (Fire Emblem) _**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story. All reviews are appreciated. Thanks!_**

**_Sonadow out!_**


End file.
